the journy
by blood of snow
Summary: a girl stuck in a cage and after years meets a boy to save her
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of a girl named maximum ride  
she was very lonely with only he father alive and keeping her locked up in a  
cage all the time unless she was at school. She was a 14 year old girl that desperately  
wanted to go outside and fly, you see she had wings it was a mutation he mother  
had died right after she was born so she was stuck in a cage because of her  
father Jeb.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N well here it is)

fangs pov

I got home that afternoon  
and wondered why that girl max wasn't at school. She has brown eyes brownish  
blondish hair she was tall for a girl and had this little burse on her left cheek  
for the last few days. She was so quite like she is sooo perfect well maxi your  
not one little bit! I ate dinner alone it was just a bowl of oatmeal but what  
ever then feel asleep as soon as I was in my bed dreaming about running away  
have nightmares about Sam following me and my dad abusing me again blood  
everywhere all of it mine I felt so helpless and weak not being able to do  
anything then max appeared with what looked like a small knife and she was slitting  
her wrist and bleeding a lot I stared to freak out and make her promise to stop  
but she refused but dropped it anyway. I woke up the next morning all sweaty but  
my alarm oh great just fucking great another horrible day of my family screaming  
at each other then going to school and being blamed for everything that happens  
if max isn't there again

maxs pov

Jeb let me out of the cage just to beat me again  
and again wile calling me a little bitch scum useless piece of shit then when  
after about 2 hours and lots of blood lose later he said "max your going to  
school tomorrow and remember don't fucking dare tell anyone one about what  
happens here or I will kill you!" his breath reeking of alcohol I hate it here  
its like a living hell school only a little better because a week ago this boy stopped  
my boy friend sam from hurting me too badly his names fnick I think, he has shaggy  
black eyes that cover part of his pure black eyes he's tall about 4 inches  
taller than I am which makes him about 5 foot 11. when he stopped Sam I wasn't sure  
what had happened then both boys ran away in different directions it was proudly  
just my imagination though.

(A/N reviwe? ideas?)


	3. Chapter 3

Max pov

I woke up at 5am from a beer bottle being smashed against the wall then another and another. I couldn't go back to sleep so I sat in the cage and waited for Jeb to let me out. He came down stairs after a half hour and say

"You slutly bitch get out of my face!" then backhanded me making the burse bigger. I ran grabbed my hoddie, and backpack, then running out of the door and to the school. I through the door just as the bell rang damn it! As I got to homeroom fnick smile at me, well that was odd and everyone else looked at me like I had just murdered 5 people…fun this day has gotten off on a great start! I sit in the back next to fnick.

Fangs pov

Max gave me this odd look and I realized I was smiling me smiling! Looks like the world is about to end. Well at least today won't be as much as a living hell like yesterday. Max still has that burse on her cheek and its gotten bigger and worse like it's new again I just shrugged it off she's a bitch anyway. The announcements came on and we all stood for the pledge like everyday I just stood there awkwardly from anarchist and atheist. Meh! Homeroom let out and so history began my best friends where in there Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy who I call ig is really tall and the gas man who is short. Max was in the class and I stared at her for 10 minutes until Iggy slapped me.

"What the fuck was that for!?" I yelled

"Staring at that loser!" he hissed, "unless you're going to rape her stop looking at her."

"Don't do it fang your already on probation." Gazzy chimed in.

I shook my head so both of them would know I wouldn't do that to her.

Class ended and the next class was science with angel and nudge FUCK! Oh well only 45 minutes then to choir with angle, Iggy and max. Wow that girl has been on my brain a lot! She was in front of me in the hall and I whispered "nice ass maxi." What was wrong with me?! Stupid hormones.

Maxs pov

I herd fnick say "nice ass maxi." And I almost ran to choir too bad the perv was in that class too. I sat down and fnick sat next to me shit. Mr. M called role fnick was right after me on the sheet and I found out his name is really fang. After role call Mr. M announced that we would be doing a partner project and I got fang! I screamed 'NO!' just as he screamed 'YES!' god this was going to suck.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N sorry its short I have been sick)

Fang's pov

I saw max start freaking out when Mr. M said we would be doing the project together so I reached my hand over hers and she slapped me! That fucking bitch!

"We need to get this project done as soon as possible." I told her sharply and she nodded.

Max's pov

I nodded in agreement with fang when he said we had to start and finish the project as ASAP. We had to write lyrics to a 7-page song and who ever wrote the best song got to sing it at the next concert and didn't have to sing in class for 3 weeks but could of they wanted to do so.

(A/N ya ya I know short next one will be longer promise)


	5. Chapter 5

Max's pov

We went to fangs house after school to work on our project, I could feel my wings tighten, I wanted to fly so bad, but fang was next to me so I couldn't do anything about it. I was tense very tense I was scared of what Jeb was going to do when I got home and I was scared to be around someone.

"Well here we are." Fang announced as he opened the huge red wood front door.

"Its very nice." I said

"Mom! I bought home a girl!"

"Fuck fang that's the third this week!" whom I'm assuming was fangs mom

I looked up at fang. "Third this week? We got ourselves a playa over here."

"Yeah, yeah." Fang sighed. "I know I'm horrible." his black eyes flashed pain and regret.

Fangs mom walked in the entryway she threw a pack of condoms at fang and left. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just shrugged.

"Lets get to work." I sighed

"Right." Fang said.

We passed ideas back and fourth till Jeb called telling me to get my ass home now.

"Hey fang sorry I gotta go now or my dad will kill me."

"Alright bitch leave!"

I sighed and ran out the door down the street and home just as I was about to open the door when Jeb swung it open grabbed my knife cut hair got, then slapped me, and shoved me up the stairs.

"I'm going out of town for four days a sexy ass hooker who is amazing in bed see you Thursday slut." Jeb slurred then walked out the door.

I could hear his blood colored, brownish red, hummer rawring from up stares as he left.

'Thank god he's gone.' It thought to myself as I sat on my bed.

Fangs pov

It was 4:00 when max left that was 20 minutes ago and we made absolutely no progress what so ever! What ever reason that stupid bitch had to leave for better be good one! I headed out the front door to hit the town might as well put these condoms to use. I hoped on the bus and sat next to a little girl and her mother the girl looked about 3 years old wearing all pink with yellow butterflies on her onecy and her mother 17 year old mother with her brownish blond hair just like Max's in a bun in a light blue t-shirt and jeans. Awesome I could score with a little whore jackpot! "aww what a cute little girl u have." I said looking and the whore child with a fake smile to maybe get some from her mother.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

Where's her father?

"I don't know…" a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Sorry… I didn't know I thought maybe he was at work or something."

"Oh if only if only." She sighed and I put an arm around her.

"Yea. Hey do you and your little girl need a place to stay tonight?"

"Actually no."

"Do you want to stay with me tonight? Go out to a restaurant first how about that?

"Hmm sure." she said with a smile as her baby started to cry and it faded. "Sorry."

"Its quite alright." God this being nice was killing me "there's this little nice out of the way eatery want to go?"

"Sure." Then all was quite till the bus came to a stop downtown.

"This is the stop." I informed her and we got off. We walked to the restaurant with the small black light sign in the front window that read 'underground café'. "Well here we are." I whispered to her. We walked in, her baby started crying loudly because of the music playing. It was Hollywood undead, everywhere I go.

"I don't really think this song is appropriate for a 3 year old." She told me a little annoyed.

"Well suck it up and go sit at a table." I snapped. She stared at me with an open mouth looking like if she was on her knees she was about to suck my dick, man that would feel amazing considering she's probably had tons of practice by now. The sluty whore pulled her purse on her shoulder higher and with a huff and just as she was about to go into the night I gabbed her wrist and shoved her hand down my boxers making her feel my dick, I wouldn't let go and she couldn't slap me cause of her kid. She managed to elbow me in the gut hard enough that I let go, with a huff she left. I sighed as I watched her go back to the bus stop. I shoved my hands into my hoodie's pockets, felt something cold, it was my knife! Yes! I pulled it out and flipped it open. It still had blood on it from when I cut myself earlier today; I'm so discussed in myself… oh well. I walked out and to the bus stop where that whore was; I sat next to her and showed the blade out enough for her to see. Her breath caught in her chest with fear. "Now you're going to do as I say or you and your kid will get it and if you speak a word both of you will end up in a ditch." I told her and she nodded. "Oh and let me do what I want too." She nodded again. I cocked my head telling her to follow, which she did smart girl. We came to a sleazy motel; I got us a room for the night. "Sit on the bed." I instructed to her. She put her kid in the bathtub then sat on the bed. I stripped of her shirt and pants, just at the sight of her perfect, perky beasts I really got horny. I moved my left hand down towards her panties. I rubbed my hand hard against her pussy she made this suppressed moan sound. I stuck my hand in her panties and massaged the outside of her. This time she groaned not being able to hold it back. I jammed my whole fist inside of her, she's so hot and wet I got really hard from that, Man this girl is sweet. She pulled me against her as my fist went deeper. I trailed kisses down her neck and undid her bra. I sucked on her breasts as her heart quickened. She slowly reached down and grabbed me, hard enough for it to hurt, damn.

Max's pov

I lied down on my bed finally able to relax now that my dick head of a father was gone. I was just on the edge of a dreamless sleep when for whatever reason my brain remember that my winy bitch of a science teacher, Mr. Dickson, assigned me homework no not the whole class just me because he just hates me that much.

(reviews please :D)


End file.
